CORIOLANUS
by Tavata
Summary: He is a lion that I am proud to hunt…
1. 01

…_**Only my wars with him: he is a lion**__**  
**__**That I am proud to hunt…**_

**CORIOLANUS. Act 1 Scene 1**

*****_01_*****

Soy mala para las fechas, en especial las fechas importantes; no recuerdo el día, menos el mes, lo único que recuerdo es que fue en 1984 (o eso dicen los libros de historia) En ese año fue cuando la humanidad tuvo contacto por primera vez con la raza extraterrestre conocida como Transformers.

Primero en Estados Unidos, en el monte San Hilario, para ser más exacto, después de una erupción volcánica, aunque de menor magnitud, las personas que vivieron la erupción del monte Santa Helena en 1980 no pudieron evitar recordar tan catastrófica erupción… bueno, el volcán era el último de sus problemas puesto que esa erupción solo reactivó algo que estaba escondido en las profundidades de la Tierra desde solo el cielo sabía cuándo… Los Autobots.

Todos esperaban que los alienígenas metálicos fueran como esos robots monstruosos o los extraterrestres de las películas (ya saben, como en la Guerra de los Mundos de H. G. Wells, El día que la Tierra se detuvo, Falling Skies, etc., lo típico) pero en lugar de destrucción por todas partes, los Autobots resultaron ser pacíficos, todo lo contrario a sus némesis, los Decepticons. Vaya que ellos sí sabían cómo hacer un Pandemonium a lo grande…

Mientras los entes metálicos peleaban entre ellos, un bando, los Autobots estaban para protegernos mientras los otros ansiaban destruirnos…

Es en este punto donde los líderes mundiales se dieron cuenta que no solo podíamos depender de nuestras rudimentarias armas (de destrucción masiva) para detener a los Decepticons y apoyar a los Autobots; se reunieron en Asamblea urgente en la ONU en 1987 (¿Por qué tardaron tres años en decidirse? No tengo idea, por eso no soy político…)

Como resultado de tan importante reunión se inició el proyecto "Knights" ¿Qué era el proyecto Knights? Con apoyo de los científicos Autobots Wheeljack, Perceptor y Ratchet se permitiría a los humanos adaptar tecnología extraterrestre con conocimiento terrícola para la creación de mechas que los humanos pudieran utilizar en batalla, como los exoesqueletos pero de mayor tamaño y con mejor armamento.

El líder Autobot, Optimus Prime en un inicio se mostró renuente ¿Cómo podrían garantizar los humanos que dicho equipo no sería utilizado posteriormente contra los mismos Autobots y todavía más importante contra los mismos humanos? Yo no sé mucho de psicología y mucho menos psicología extraterrestre, pero ese OP tenía un punto, un punto que nadie había pensado hasta ese momento…

Para tranquilizar al poderoso robot se decidió que los líderes de proyecto por parte de los humanos serían científicos que el mismo Prime había tratado antes y que gozaban de gran renombre en el ámbito científico y gran calidad moral (No me vean así, yo apenas y estaba en pañales cuando firmaron el contrato)

Y así fue como durante veinte años (años más, años menos) la humanidad trabajo a la par del Doctor Fujiyama, el Doctor Gates, el Doctor Fushikawa, entre otros grandes hasta que el primer Knight vio la luz…Lamentablemente, sucedió algo con lo que nadie contaba…

Los Decepticons (los chicos malos) se hicieron del control total del planeta Cybertron en 2005, lo que obligó a los Autobots a preparar una desesperada contraofensiva en la que una vez más la Tierra era necesaria, al parecer el energon que obtenían de nuestro planeta era lo que necesitaban para ganar la guerra (para mí es algo así como gasolina o cualquier otro combustible fósil, por eso no fui química) En la batalla de Ciudad Autobot (siempre me recordó algo así como Casablanca) el poderoso Optimus Prime cayó (recuerdo que cuando mi padre se enteró de la noticia lloró como nunca lo había visto llorar…)

Afortunadamente en el último minuto un nuevo orden se levantó y los Decepticons fueron detenidos, se llegó a otro período de paz y la raza humana junto con nuestro hermoso y bien amado planeta se salvó (De lo contrario ¿cómo estaría contando esto ahora?)

¿Y el proyecto Knight te preguntarás? Bueno, en 2007 por fin se dio luz verde a que los Knights entraran en operación (ahora bajo la vigilancia Autobot de Rodimus Prime, ¿Sería familiar de OP?)

Aún recuerdo la primera generación de Knights, eran toscos, pesados, más parecían robots para la industria que elegantes armaduras robóticas… Eran mi adoración, yo todavía estaba en la Academia para ser piloto de un Knight cuando mi padre ya era un as en utilizarlos…

Al terminar la Academia y después de cinco años de entrenamiento podías ser considerado para piloto élite, se llevaba una ceremonia glamurosa en Cabo Cañaveral (nada mejor que tener los transbordadores de fondo para tu foto del recuerdo), en la que finalmente se te otorgaba tu Knight, un modelo A01 (modelo sencillo y barato por si lo rompías, aunque claro, nadie lo rompía ya que nadie quería deberle tantos ceros que dolían los ojos al gobierno)

No es hasta que alcanzas cierto rango que se te permite nombrar a su Knight, mi padre nombró al suyo "Coriolanus" y no fue el único, teníamos un "Macbeth", un "Hamlet", un "Otello", un "Julius Caesar", etc.; recuerdo a dos Capitanas hermanas que nombraron a los suyos "Marcus Antonius" y "Cleopatra"

Y como la vieja escuela nombró a sus Knights con nombres de obras de William Shakespeare se volvió tradición que solo los mejores podían nombrarlos con algún personaje del bardo de Avon.

Pero había dos Knights que eran la joya de la corona, "Oberón" y "Titania", ellos eran mucho más estilizados, más hermosos, más elegantes, más poderosos e imponentes que cualquier otro Knight que hubiera visto, tanto que el mismo Rodimus Prime pidió enérgicamente que estos dos modelos no se utilizaran bajo ningún pretexto en batalla ¿Estarían al nivel de un Transformer? Ni idea, sólo sé que nunca los he visto en acción, aunque mataría por verlo…Aunque sé nunca será posible, ya que para complacer al Prime, Oberón y Titania fueron guardados para no volver a ver la luz nunca más y nadie sabe dónde puedan encontrarse o si todavía siguen en una sola pieza…

No fue hasta 2012 que por fin después de terminar la Academia y tener mis cinco años reglamentarios de prácticas virtuales y entrenamiento constante de la noche a la mañana en la Ceremonia de Knights se me permitió tocar mi primer Knight A01, padre no dijo mucho durante toda la ceremonia pero sé que estaba orgulloso de mí se veía en sus ojos, ¿Quién iba a decir que era la última vez que lo vería con vida?

Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aparecieron de la nada, Decepticons… La Academia te prepara para cualquier ataque Decepticon sorpresa que se presente… sí, claro, eso dice la teoría, algo muy diferente es la práctica. Antes de que pudiéramos encender motores y cargar todos los sistemas operativos ya habían barrido literalmente con unos cincuenta Knights, perdí buenos compañeros ese día, me gustaría recordar los nombres de todos pero si soy mala para las fechas mucho más para los nombres.

Rodimus Prime y su equipo élite se encargaron de proteger a los líderes que habían sido invitados a la ceremonia mientras los demás nos las ingeniábamos para poder salir del hangar antes de que los Sweeps pudieran arrancarnos las cabezas.

No es porque haya sido mi padre, pero nada me llenaba de más orgullo que ver como Coriolanus avanzaba entre los novatos Knights A01 con sus pisadas que hacían estremecer el suelo, cargaba el cañón sobre su hombro derecho y derribaba de un solo tiro unos cinco Sweeps, sí, ese era mi padre…

Pero la suerte no nos duró mucho cuando apareció Galvatron, dicen que Megatron paralizaba de miedo solo verlo, simple presencia; pero, Galvatron, esa imponente mole metálica de cromas morados con un gigantesco cañón de partículas, no tengo palabras…

RD era bueno peleando pero no era pieza para Galvatron, en un momento dado, Rodimus cayó al suelo… en ese momento, lo vi todo en cámara lenta, el Prime no tenía tiempo de incorporarse para seguir peleando, el cañón de Galvatron se encendió a máxima potencia para arrancarle la cabeza de tajo al líder Autobot… pero, no fue la cabeza de Rodimus la que salió volando si no la de Coriolanus que en el último momento tuvo el heroísmo o la estupidez de ponerse a boca jarro entre RD y Galvatron…

La Capitana del Macbeth que estaba peleando a mi lado dice que escuchó mi grito en su cabina como si me hubiera tenido junto a su oído, yo sólo sé que en el momento en que vi caer de rodillas el Coriolanus sin cabeza y con la estructura del cuello fundida como mantequilla solo quería una cosa… Dispararle a Galvatron, volarle la cabeza como había hecho a Coriolanus, como había hecho a mi padre, quería aplastar al maldito, a cada uno de los Decepticons… era una tontería ¿Quién podría detener a Galvatron cuando ni siquiera RD lo había logrado?

Y como habían llegado también partieron, al parecer los Decepticons habían venido a buscar algo a Cabo ese día pero para nuestra desgracia no lo habían encontrado, no importaba, sabíamos que volverían, los Decepticons siempre volvían…

Al final del día se habían perdido más de quinientos Knights A01, Julius Caesar y Cleopatra al igual que Coriolanus eran pérdida total, Hamlet y Otello necesitarían reparaciones que resultaría más factible el construir un Kinght nuevo. Todos esos Knights necesitarían pilotos nuevos ya que sus pilotos antiguos ya no volverían a levantarse para pelear otro día.

Ya no recuerdo las palabras de consuelo que dieron a todos los que habíamos perdido a alguien ese día, de hecho, recuerdo muy poco de la Ceremonia donde a mí padre le dieron la Medalla de Honor, solo recuerdo una cosa, solo pedí una cosa, que se reparara el Coriolanus, que me permitieran pilotear el Coriolanus… Me lo concedieron…

Finalmente, después de tres años de espera y de seguir entrenando, de seguir preparándome para no ser atrapada con la guardia baja la próxima vez que tenga que vérmelas con un ataque sorpresa de los Decepticons, de entregarme con profesionalismo y la cabeza fría a cada una de mis misiones, mi Coriolanus está listo, el armatoste de mi padre ha sido reconfigurado para que se adapte al más alto rendimiento de los Knights de segunda generación, ahora por fin después de tanto tiempo estoy lista, estamos listos Coriolanus y yo, Marissa Faireborn, para pelear al lado de las fuerzas Autobot de Rodimus Prime en contra de los Decepticons, estamos listos para encarar de nuevo a Galvatron…

Continuara…


	2. 02

…_**I sin in envying his nobility,**__**  
**__**And were I any thing but what I am,**__**  
**__**I would wish me only he…**_

**CORIOLANUS. Act 1 Scene 1**

*****_02_*****

_**\- Carga de energía al cien por ciento.**_

_**\- Sistema operativo cargado.**_

_**\- Protocolos primarios en operación.**_

_**\- Knight 35316, nombre clave Coriolanus en funcionamiento óptimo. **_

_**-Piloto del Coriolanus, capitana Marissa Faireborn, oficial del Comando de Defensa de la Tierra, identificación confirmada.**_

_**\- Goodspeed, Capitana Faireborn.**_

_La revisión de sistemas de Control terrestre nunca demora más de media hora, en una revisión de rutina no me molestaría si tardaran un poco más y dieran el servicio completo; pero, es muy diferente si te encuentras en Alerta Roja, como ahora…_

En cuanto las amarras magnéticas que retenían a Coriolanus se liberaron de un solo movimiento el Knight se puso en marcha rápidamente. Inteligencia había recibido el reporte de un ataque Decepticon en proceso en la base área de Beirut.

Las fuerzas Autobots se movilizaron al momento. El Comando de Defensa de la Tierra contaba desde hacía dos años con un pabellón para los Knights dentro de la base militar de Líbano, aunque contaban con cinco Knights estacionados de forma permanente en la base, los humanos sabían que no podrían ofrecer gran resistencia contra los Decepticons sin el apoyo de los Autobots o con un contingente más grande de Knights; fue realmente una suerte que la Capitana Marissa Faireborn y su Coriolanus se encontraran en la base americana de Qatar junto con otro contingente de cinco Knights más, ahora diez Knights y los Autobots podrían marcarle un alto a los esbirros de Galvatron.

Rodimus Prime había movilizado a sus hombres de confianza encabezados por Ultra Magnus para detener a las huestes de Galvatron.

Una gran diferencia con la segunda generación de Knights es el prácticamente control mental que el piloto tiene sobre el mecha, se ha desarrollado un complejo dispositivo neuronal que permite que toda orden del piloto se traduzca en una respuesta inmediata por parte del Knight, entre más control tenga el piloto mucho más rápido el movimiento.

Coriolanus corría a tal velocidad que cualquiera que lo viera en ese momento pensaría que volara, la tierra temblaba cada vez que los pies metálicos de la inmensa mole robótica aterrizaban una y otra vez solamente para ganar más distancia y seguir corriendo.

Detrás de Coriolanus los cinco Knights modelos A01 seleccionados de la base de Qatar corrían al mismo ritmo que la capitana Faireborn, o al menos intentaban seguir su paso.

No podían permitirse la pérdida de tiempo, si los Decepticons ya se encontraban en la base aérea solo era cuestión de tiempo para que comenzaran a ampliar su perímetro de destrucción hasta llegar a las zonas ocupadas por civiles, no tenían ni un minuto que perder si querían evitar tener víctimas civiles por daño colateral.

Si había algo que la capitana Faireborn no soportaba era que los inocentes resultaran lastimados.

De un salto impresionante Coriolanus libró las pobres y diminutas casitas de los habitantes de Beirut, Marissa y Coriolanus llevaban buena velocidad pero aun así todavía les faltaba un trecho considerable para dejar atrás los montes y ver la pista de aterrizaje de la base. La humana solo esperaba Ultra Magnus y los Autobots ya se encontraran dándoles una paliza a los Decepticons.

Aumentando la potencia al control hidráulico de las piernas metálicas de Coriolanus finalmente la capitana Faireborn logró conseguir la velocidad que deseaba, si mantenían esta marcha, no tardarían más que diez minutos más en llegar a la Base. Otra mejora que tenían que agradecer a la segunda generación de Knights era que el mecha ni siquiera se había calentado un solo grado extra con el aumento de potencia.

_Bien, así es mejor_\- pensó Marissa- _así llegaremos frescos y relajados…_

El resto del equipo de Knights corrían a la par que la capitana Faireborn, sí, llegarían a tiempo a la fiesta.

La mala noticia: Los Decepticons se encontraban demoliendo la base aérea.

La buena noticia: Galvatron no había sido invitado.

Y esa era la buena noticia, porque si el Emperador Decepticon hubiera liderado a sus hordas, la fiesta hubiera terminado antes de empezar… De los cinco Knights que habían estado en estado operativo al iniciar el ataque ya solo quedaban tres, dos Knights B02 y el Knight líder nombre clave Macbeth piloteado por la Bruja de Beirut…

Hacía dos años en un ataque semejante en pleno centro de Beirut los Decepticons tomaron por sorpresa a los miembros del Comando de Defensa terrestre sin darles oportunidad de poder recibir apoyo Autobot, en el ataque dirigido por Cyclonus se perdieron valientes pilotos de Knights, como la capitana Andrews , capitana del Macbeth.

El ataque había sido terrible, con el primer golpe los humanos perdieron toda oportunidad, el golpe decisivo fue dado por Cyclonus. El lugarteniente de Galvatron había tomado la estructura tubular de una antena usándola a manera de jabalina de un tiro imposible desde una distancia de kilómetros atravesó al Macbeth en la cabeza cuando éste se dirigía a toda velocidad para hacerle frente.

El piloto del Knight se encuentra en la cabeza del mecha, la capitana Andrews murió al instante, mucho antes de que el Macbeth cayera de rodillas con la cabeza destrozada.

Ese fue el momento que los Decepticons aprovecharon, el momento en que los Knights perdieron a su líder y los soldados no sabían cómo reaccionar; ese hubiera sido el momento de perdición de Beirut si no hubiera sido por "La Bruja"

La Sargento Rita Rose Vrataski, "La bruja de Beirut" como la conocían en el Comando de Defensa de la Tierra se había ganado el nombre el mismo día que entró al servicio en la Unidad de Fuerza de Defensa Americana que dirigía, su unidad de soldados americanos peleaban sin Knights, solo utilizando los exotrajes mejorados de las Fuerzas de Infantería Móvil Americanas. Vrataski sola había mantenido a raya a un par de sweeps solamente utilizando una versión personal de un hacha de guerra, si no hubiera sido por ella se hubieran perdido las vidas civiles de todos que se encontraban en ese momento en la zona cero de Beirut. Cuando los Knights llegaron, Rita fue la primera en ver al Macbeth y aunque no pudo hacer nada para impedir que fuera perforado por Cyclonus, si fue la única que conservó la cabeza fría y actuar en ese momento de locura. Ese día la sargento Vrataski había ganado el privilegio de pilotear al Macbeth…

Aprovechando que ninguno de los Decepticons le prestaba atención a una sola humana, Vrataski se deshizo de su exoarmadura y comenzó a subir por la metálica estructura del Macbeth, a pesar de los tiros a su alrededor y de las explosiones que hacían retumbar el armatoste a cada paso ella siguió subiendo hasta llegar a la cabeza del mecha.

La lanza de Cyclonus había entrado y salido dejando los despojos de la capitana Andrews, sin acobardarse por lo que tenía que hacer Rita se hizo espacio en la cabina del piloto. Todos saben que los Knights tienen sistemas digitales, la lanza de Cyclonus no solo acabó con el piloto sino que también se llevó todo el control operativo del mecha; la Bruja de Beirut no se preocupó por ese pequeño contratiempo, haciendo gala de una iniciativa única comenzó a conectar terminarles y cables como cualquiera de los grandes ingenieros mecánicos o eléctricos que se encargaban de los Knights.

La batalla seguía en el exterior y los Knights seguían cayendo al igual que los soldados que peleaban pero eran aplastados por los pies Decepticons. Con un golpe de suerte, la Bruja logró hacer su magia y tener al Knight una vez más en operación, había pasado de sistema digital a sistema análogo, ahora Rita tenía control manual del Knight, necesitó más de cinco intentos para lograr que el mecha respondiera a sus órdenes pero al sexto intento lo había conseguido, el Macbeth repetía los movimientos que ella realizaba en la cabina, de un fuerte puñetazo había derribado a un Sweep que se disponía a aplastar a un grupo de sus compañeros americanos, éstos no entendían al principio qué había pasado si habían visto menos de una hora antes como el Macbeth había sido atravesado por una lanza pero solo ver que el Knight tomaba los restos de una torreta y le daba la forma de una tosca hacha lo comprendieron. ¡La Bruja estaba en acción!

La acción de Vrataski era la inspiración que los hombres necesitaban, se había vuelto su bandera en la batalla, si una mujer lo había conseguido, los soldados lo lograrían también. La marea se había vuelto en contra de los Decepticons, ya no solo eran las fuerzas armadas las que se lanzaban contra ellos sino que ahora hasta los civiles se levantaban a defender sus tierras.

Caían hombres barridos por los Decepticons pero también éstos tenían sus propias bajas, ninguna tan dolorosa como perder una vida humana pero perdida al Imperio Decepticon al fin. No fue hasta que se vislumbraba el arribo de las fuerzas Autobots que Cyclonus ordenó la retirada.

Ese día La Bruja de Beirut había ganado su Macbeth, ese día Beirut tenía un nuevo guardián.

Y como ese día, hoy también contaban con la protección de la Bruja, Rita Vrataski…

La primera intención de Ultra Magnus había sido marcar un alto definitivo eliminando a los Sweeps bajo las ordenes de Scourge, eliminar la mayor cantidad de blancos móviles con ayuda de Springer encargándose del ataque aéreo y Arcee como apoyo en tierra; con lo que no contaba el valiente Autobot era con el golpe bajo de los Decepticons.

La Bruja de Beirut y los dos pilotos Knights restantes habían sido rodeados, los Sweeps los superaban en número y si no lograban marcarles un alto el siguiente objetivo de los Decepticons sería arrasar con los civiles de Beirut. Si Rita y los dos pilotos B02 retrocedían serían aniquilados, si avanzaban los Sweeps se lanzarían como buitres contra los inocentes.

Estaban acorralados, si no se le ocurría un plan inmediato a Ultra Magnus no solo los soldados caerían sino también toda la ciudad de Beirut.

Habían llegado a un punto ciego, ni para atrás ni para adelante y mientras tanto los Sweeps se habían divido en dos grupos, el grupo de los que continuaban disparando contra los Knights y el grupo que comenzaba a movilizarse hacia los civiles.

Si el ataque Decepticon hubiera sido dirigido por Cyclonus en lugar de Scourge la lista de víctimas hubiera sido mucho mayor que el número que iba hasta ahora y lamentablemente seguía en ascenso.

Se decía que en los buenos viejos tiempos los ataques Decepticons solo se centraban en el robo de energía y las víctimas humanas eran mínimas por la pronta respuesta de los Autobots… Sí, eso era en los buenos viejos tiempos; ahora, el juego había cambiado, Galvatron se divertía destruyendo y sus fuerzas armadas habían aprendido que el juego era divertido.

Los Sweeps disparaban por aire y por tierra en clara ventaja contra los soldados y el arribo de tres Autobots, aunque uno de ellos fuera el poderoso Ultra Magnus parecía no representar ningún cambio en su forma de ataque.

En el colmo de la osadía el grupo de Sweeps que se habían separado de la base aérea ya se encontraban en la periferia de la ciudad listos para atacar por tierra con la brillante idea de centrar su atención en el primer objetivo que tuvieron a la vista y para mala fortuna de los civiles se trataba de un hospital, el Sweep de la brillante idea no recurrió a sus armas si no a la fuerza de sus brazos para comenzar la destrucción, era como si el Decepticon solo estuviera jugando ya que si realmente hubiera deseado destruir el hospital lo hubiera derrumbado a tiros y no con las manos como si le diera zarpazos.

Se había terminado la tolerancia con los Sweeps era momento de terminar con este ataque sin sentido, Ultra Magnus sabía que el momento había llegado a una señal Arcee y Springer entendieron el plan de su líder. La Bruja de Beirut y sus dos compañeros necesitaron que las instrucciones les fueran transmitidas por el canal privado de comunicación que mantenían con los Autobots.

Los Sweeps al mando de Scourge no esperaban el movimiento Autobot, solo ver la señal de Ultra Magnus, éste y el Macbeth se lanzaron en persecución de los Sweeps que atacaban el hospital mientras Springer utilizando su espada se enfrentaba directamente a Scourge seguido de Arcee y los dos pilotos Knights que se encargarían de los Sweeps restantes.

Springer y Arcee podrían hacerse cargo de los Decepticons que quedaban atrás, ahora era momento de que Ultra Magnus y su compañera humana les dieran una lección a los alevosos Sweeps que se enfrentaban contra inocentes humanos, de un solo tiro Ultra Magnus hizo explotar a un Sweep distraído que se preparaba a asestar otro garrazo contra el hospital, antes de que sus compañeros pudieran reparar en la perdida de uno de ellos, La Bruja de Beirut de un salto cortó a la mitad con su hacha a otro Sweep llamando definitivamente la atención de ese grupo que dejó de una vez por todas al hospital y los humanos que seguían en su interior tratando de escapar.

Antes de que cualquiera de los Sweeps restantes pudieran centrar las miras de sus armas y hacer blanco en Ultra Magnus, un Sweep más fue derribado explotando cuando cayó en una gasolinería. Marissa Faireborn en su Coriolanus había llegado a la fiesta seguida muy de cerca por sus compañeros Knights.

Habían sido más de diez minutos los que necesitó para llegar a la base aérea, aun antes de llegar fue capaz de ver los despojos en llamas de lo que había sido la base militar y solo acercarse más fue testigo de los destrozos que los Decepticons dejaban a su paso en la pelea contra Springer y Arcee, otro más de los pilotos Knights que estuvieran hasta ese momento con la Bruja de Beirut había caído, ahora solo quedaba un Knight para dar apoyo a la femmebot.

_Aquí Coriolanus_\- se reportó Marissa utilizando la frencuencia directa de comunicación que tenían los Knights con los Autobots- _¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, señor?_

Ultra Magnus y la capitana Faireborn ya habían peleado lado a lado en el pasado, con y sin Coriolanus, aunque Marissa siempre era de gran ayuda, el que peleara con Coriolanus la hacía todavía un aliado de gran valía en cualquier pelea.

En un instante la piloto de Coriolanus fue puesta al tanto de la situación siendo ya parte del plan de ataque de Ultra Magnus.

Los Sweeps que quedaban ya no fueron tan fáciles ni de derribar ni de volar en mil pedazos como sus dos compañeros caídos, éstos seguían las ordenes de Scourge como si se trataran de una sola entidad lo que costó la vida del último piloto Knight de Beirut, ahora solo tenían a Coriolanus, Macbeth y los cinco Knights que habían acompañado a la capitana Faireborn para detener a los Decepticons y liberar a Beirut de ese ataque.

Al parecer los Sweeps también eran mejorados en cada nuevo enfrentamiento. Con cierta dificultad, Arcee y Springer lograron eliminar a otros dos Sweeps, ya nada más quedaban seis Sweeps y Scourge.

De manera coordinada Ultra Magnus y Coriolanus lograron borrar del mapa a otros tres Sweeps acabando con los últimos Decepticons que amenazaban a los civiles, la Bruja solo ver que los civiles estaban a salvo una vez más se había movilizado hacia donde se encontraba Scourge y sus hombres en los restos humeantes de lo que hasta esa mañana había sido la base aérea.

Solamente tres Sweeps más y Scourge…

Ultra Magnus ya había planeado el siguiente movimiento para detener de una vez por todas a esos Sweeps cuando para su sorpresa Scourge se había adelantado a sus planes, el Decepticon había cambiado de contrincante, ahora Springer era detenido por los tres Sweeps que quedaban mientras Scourge se lanzaba en un ataque directo contra Arcee y los Knights recién llegados.

Con su ataque aéreo Scourge había logrado eliminar con la primera carga a dos Knights y los tres que quedaban se encargaban de apoyar a Arcee sin que ni la femmebot ni ellos lograran derribar a Scourge.

Ahora era necesario que Ultra Magnus y Marissa regresaran también a la base aérea, el problema era que de los tres Sweeps restantes que mantenían a raya a Springer, dos se habían movilizado para cortarles el paso al Autobot y a la humana; Ultra Magnus apenas y tuvo tiempo de empujar a Coriolanus para evitar que alguno de los disparos de los Sweeps lastimaran a Marissa antes de ser impactado por los lasers enemigos, el poderoso Autobot fue derribado llevándose en su caída la incipiente estructura de un centro comercial en construcción.

Con el último ataque de Scourge, un piloto más había caído en acción y Arcee tenía destrozada su mano, si no hubiera sido por Springer que en el último minuto se pudo deshacer de su oponente y hacerle frente una vez más a Scourge, la femmebot Autobot hubiera caído también ese día, ahora el problema era como proteger a Arcee y defenderse al mismo tiempo del Decepticon.

Marissa había perdido momentáneamente el control de Coriolanus por el desbalance de los sistemas producidos por la caída una vez que el sistema se autoajustó Coriolanus ya estaba comenzando a incorporarse para dar el apoyo que tanto necesitaba Ultra Magnus.

Los Sweeps no darían tregua para que sus enemigos tuvieran tiempo para reposicionarse y planear un contraataque, era momento de terminar con los tres Autobots y el juguete humano que fanfarroneaba ser uno de ellos…

Cuando ya los Sweeps se dejaban caer contra Ultra Magnus como gigantes y mortales aves rapaces la caballería llegó por el lado izquierdo…

El Sweep tuvo que pasar de modo alterno a modo robot para frenar el embiste del entrometido… ¿Autobot?

No, no se trataba de un Autobot, la Bruja de Beirut había regresado sobre sus pasos para ayudar una vez más a Ultra Magnus y Marissa.

Solo embestir y hacer trastabillar al Decepticon, Rita aprovechó el impulso que había ganado para girarse y dar tremendo mandoble con su hacha que se incrustó en el pecho del Decepticon hiriéndolo de gravedad, el energon corría bañando la estructura del coloso, solo jalar con todas sus fuerzas el hacha la Bruja se alejó de un poderoso salto hacia atrás en el momento justo en que Ultra Magnus se ponía de pie y con la carga de su arma hacia volar en mil pedazos al Sweep.

Los controles de Coriolanus una vez más respondían a las órdenes de Marissa y ésta también se encontraba de pie, eso era todo lo que necesitaban, Ultra Magnus y los dos Knights ya estaban listos para darles todo su apoyo a Springer y Arcee.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, ya cuando Springer sentía que estaban perdiendo terreno y que terminarían por ser destruidos por Scourge, el Decepticon fue derribado no por las cargas de los Autobots sino por Coriolanus que fue lanzado por Ultra Magnus y como si se hubiera tratado de una bala mecánica lo hacía caer a tierra.

Solo ver que su líder se desplomaba también los otros Sweeps perdían concentración y eran destruidos en un juego combinado de Springer y la Bruja de Beirut, Arcee aun con su mano inutilizada también había logrado encargarse de uno de esos molestos Sweeps.

Al ver que en el último momento los Autobots y esos odiosos Knights habían superado a sus Sweeps, Scourge tuvo que huir para salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba y su maltratada estructura, eso no le gustaría a Cyclonus y a Lord Galvatron…

La base aérea era pérdida total, Ultra Magnus estaba siendo puesto al tanto de las bajas y las pérdidas materiales que habían sufrido los humanos. La Sargento Vrataski había dado un reporte completo al Autobot y a la capitana Faireborn mientras Springer se encargaba de la mano dañada de Arcee en lo que podía recibir ayuda médica por parte de sus compañeros Autobots.

La pregunta es ¿Por qué atacarían los Decepticons? ¿Había algo de valor en la base?- preguntó finalmente Ultra Magnus.

Rita Vrataski asintió.

La semana pasada llegó personal de Comando de Defensa Terrestre, me parece que eran de Investigación y Desarrollo, al parecer estaban muy interesados en un modelo D04 que teníamos en la base… Fue lo primero que destruyeron los Decepticons al llegar- informó la Bruja de Beirut.

No tiene lógica- intervino la capitana del Coriolanus- ¿Por qué destruir todo solo por un modelo D04? Ni siquiera es el modelo más reciente o el más avanzado…

Yo solo soy un soldado, Faireborn; yo solo obedezco órdenes…- contestó de forma tajante la Sargento Vrataski.

_Bruja odiosa y despreciable… Cuando está en horas de servicio es la persona más fría y calculadora de todo el planeta Tierra pero cuando está de descanso es todo lo contrario, por eso es mi mejor amiga…_

Informaremos de la situación a Rodimus y al Alto Mando de Defensa- continuó Marissa como si la sargento Vrataski no le hubiera contestado- aquí ya no hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudar.

Tanto la humana como los Autobots asintieron mostrándose de acuerdo.

Solamente veré que los civiles estén a salvo- comentó Vrataski antes de retirarse.

Marissa asintió en silencio, la Bruja era como ella, primero los civiles después el descanso…

\- Faireborn

Llamaron de nuevo a la capitana de Coriolanus cuando ya se dirigía a su Knight. Marissa se giró, se trataba de La Bruja.

Estás en Libano, ¿Cierto?- preguntó la Bruja, Marissa asintió- genial. No me vendría mal una ronda de cervezas.

Marissa se sonrió.

-No llegues tarde, yo invito la primera ronda.

_Si pudiera elegir ser otra persona, no dudaría en ser Rita Vrataski ni por un momento…_

Continuara…


End file.
